Ferdinand
Ferdinand is a 2020 live-action jukebox musical comedy-drama adventure family film directed by Taika Waititi and written by Eric Pearson, Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost. It features an ensemble cast that includes Jason Bateman, Steve Martin, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Parsons, Maya Rudolph, Ian McKellen, Seth Rogen, Jordan Peele, Nick Kroll, Idina Menzel, and Taye Diggs. It will be realed in November 3, 2020. Cast *Jason Bateman as Ferdinand *Ginnifer Goodwin as Gloria *Steve Martin as Don Lino *Jim Parsons as Lenny **Parsons also plays Sebastian, the hunter disguise of Lenny after his death. *Ian McKellen as Noah the Elder *Seth Rogen as Mr. Sykes *Taye Diggs as Eugene Memphis *Idina Menzel as Norma Jean Memphis *Maya Rudolph as Lola *Nick Kroll as Ernie *Jordan Peele as Bernie *Rainn Wilson as Frankie *Bill Hader as Luca *Kevin Hart as Don Feinberg Songs The main characters sing classic songs from 1979 to 2017. The songs' music is always the same. #Water - Sung by Brad Paisley (this is played at the opening credits of the film) #Happy - Sung by Jason Bateman (sung by Ferdinand as he goes to work) #Three Little Birds - Sung by Nick Kroll and Jordan Peele (Ernie and Bernie sing the first 26 seconds of the song to Ferdinand to kill him while the first minute is seen and is instrumental; they sing it the whole song in the soundtrack) #More Than a Feeling - Sung by Jim Parsons and Jason Bateman (Ferdinand and Lenny sing to each and every one of them about themselves) #Feel This Moment - Sung by Seth Rogen and Ginnifer Goodwin (Sykes and Gloria sing this about Oscar. Sykes raps while Angie sings) #Any Way You Want It - Sung by Seth Rogen (Sykes sings this to Ferdinand as he gives him advice to fall in love with Gloria) #Bad Romance - Sung by Ginnifer Goodwin and Jason Bateman (Ferdinand and Gloria sing this during their date) #My Front Porch Looking In - Sung by Lonestar (Ferdinand listens to this on the radio while watching Lenny build his shack) #Bad to the Bone - Sung by Ian McKellen (Noah sings to Memphis and Norma Jean about his evil plan to take over the world) #Dead Already - Composed by Thomas Newman (Played in Ferdinand's dream before Lola interupts him) #Evermore - Sung by Jason Bateman (Ferdinand sings this after Lola dumps him) #Fight Song - Sung by Ginnifer Goodwin (Gloria teaches Ferdinand how to stop Noah) #Best Day of My Life - Sung by Jason Bateman (Ferdinand sings this at the end of the film as he goes to the Grand Opening) #All Star - Sung by Smash Mouth (Ernie and Bernie play this at the end of the film and everyone of the reef dance to it. The second half is in the end credits of the film) #Friends - Sung by Blake Shelton (the film's theme song and the song is played at the film's credits) Score The score is written by Mark Mothersbaugh. References *The whole plot is based on the 2004 film Shark Tale and the 2006 film Happy Feet. *At the beginning of the movie, as the Brad Paisley song "Water" plays, the camera gives us a tour of the reef, which is a reference to the teaser trailer of the 2017 film "Beauty and the Beast". *When Sykes is attempting to commandeer the oil tank in order to kill Ferdinand at the film's middle, "WhATApiece OFworkisBusinessOpeRATEor" can be seen on the computer screen. This moves the William Shakespeare quote, "What a piece of work is a man" from Hamlet. *While first meeting Lenny, Ferdinand pulls Nick's sly face from the film "Zootopia" from 2016. *In the scene where the police raid the train station, Sykes says "we've been ratted out boys". That's a reference to Batman (1989). Jack Nicholson said that exact line when him and his goons found the safe empty. *When Ferdinand sees Lenny building his shack at the middle of the film, he becomes jealous and turns to a basketball with a handprint face and grass for hair, "SHUT UP, SPALDING!". This is a reference from the 2000 film, Cast Away. *The scene where Ferdinand dreams about being a hero and roses, violets and daisies falling on him spoofs an iconic scene from the 1999 Dreamworks film, "American Beauty", where Lester Burnham dreams of roses falling down on his daughter's friend, Angela. The same song is played in both scenes. *At the film's end credits, the Reef citizens dance with the Zootopia cast dancing at the end credits. Gallery 6DD306B2-7813-4017-B2B7-A890EE555BBD.jpg|Title Card 0A3699C8-51CD-432D-AA8A-E2B7A4FCA8E9.png|Logo TV Tropes *Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: Before leaving Ferdinand, Sykes refers to Noah that he's wicked, evil, stingy and lazy. *Big "NO!": Noah lets one out when Ferdinand defeats him. *Big "WHAT?!": Ferdinand lets one out when Lola is ready to dump him. *Big Bad: Edward Lino, later Noah. *Book Ends: At the start of the film, Ferdinand walks out of the house to the Whale Wash, singing "Happy". At the end, Ferdiand walks the same directions to the Grand Opening of the new Whale Wash with his new friends joining in. *Brick Joke: As Lenny meets Ferdinand, he explains the advice his grandfather gave him, "You would be so brave you could stab the villain with his weapon and kill him." At the end of the film, Ferdinand defeats Noah by stabbing him his sword, making him fall to his death for real by falling off the cliff his lair was pearched on. *Car Fu: Ferdinand throws his car at Noah to kill him, but he is alive and his right eye is bruised. *Chase Scene: At the film's climax, with Ferdinand, Lenny and Gloria (driving Ferdinand's bus) fleeing from Lino and Noah (on a motorcycle) (and eventually joined by Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie about to kill Noah at the chase's climax). Starts out very comedic, with Mr. Sykes insisting on obeying red lights and road rules, but gets more serious and dramatic as it progresses. And it is absolutely madcap and insane. *Dark Reprise: Noah sings a one minute version of "Bad to the Bone" (with changed lyrics) to defeat Ferdinand at the film's climax. That song is absent in the soundtrack but it is connected to the end of the first version. *Defeat Means Friendship: After the insprisonment of Lino, Ferdinand lets him out and hugs him. *The Dragon: Sykes to Lino, but he is good around Ferdinand. But when Noah betrays Ferdinand, Lino is secretly his second in-command and henchman. *Dramatic Irony: While apoligizing to the citizens of the Reef, Ferdinand tells them that he is not the Sharkslayer. *Dreadful Musician: While singing the last lyric of "More Than a Feeling", Lenny sings so groggy. *Dream Intro: At Ferdinand's first appearence, he dreams about living in an apartment and having gold. *Evil All Along: Noah the Elder betrays Memphis and Norma Jean and tells them that he'll turn the Reef into Noahtopolis while singing "Bad to the Bone". *Evil Chancellor: At first, Noah is acts as the trusted advisor for Memphis at first, but he plots to execute Ferdinand and defeat Memphis and Norma Jean. *Evil Is Petty: Lino works for Noah the Elder. *Evil Laugh: Lino gives off a pretty good one when he thinks that he has done away with Ferdinand for good. *Famous Last Words: Noah's gloat after Lino reforms: "I won't make you choose." *Freeze-Frame Bonus: Before the credits role, there is an iris out. *Getting Crap Past the Radar: When Ferdinand hears Noah say his last words, he stabs Noah with his wand in the back. *Giving Them the Strip: Noah's defeat near the end of the film. According to a newspaper Ferdinand is reading, the front page's picture show Noah's skeleton sent to a museum (after Ferdinand uses his wand to stab him in the back, which the wand uses it's powers). *Heel–Face Turn: Don Lino does this by giving the citizens a pep talk at the end of the film. *Improvised Catapult: Lenny saves Ferdinand by removing him from Noah's trap and catapulting Noah in the sky and on top of the bridge. *Lampshade Hanging: Ferdinand defeats Lino by trapping him in a cage. However, Lino apologizes to the citizens and Ferdinand frees him from the cage. *Late to the Realization: While Ferdinand realizes that he has been tricked by Sykes, he calls his name. *The Mole: Noah is Memphis' chancellor at first, but now he's a terrorist and plots to kill Ferdinand and his family. *No Fourth Wall: Before Lino's aplology speech to the citizens, Ferdinand states to the audience that it's impossible to have friends. *Not Now, We're Too Busy Crying over You: Ferdinand tells Lenny that he's crying that he's not the Sharkslayer. *Prison Rape: Noah does this while starting to be arrested by the Police. *Reality is Unrealistic: The citizens think Ferdinand is the Sharkslayer after killing Frankie. *Rousing Speech: Don Lino gives one to the citizens while redeeming himself. "I have an apology to make. I was the kindly father of Lenny and I was hired by Noah the day my wife gave Lenny birth. Now, I tried to kill Ferdinand and I will become good again. Sykes is now my brother again. Luca and the minions are fired." *Serious Business: When Sykes is about to shoot Noah while betraying him at the film's climax, he angrilly asks him if he will die. Noah answers with a flat "NO!". *Shout-Out: During the "All Star" scene, the cast do the same dance moves the Zootopia cast did at the end credits. *Southern Gentleman: Don Lino. *The Starscream: Lino betrays Noah during his Heel–Face Turn. *Suddenly Shouting: When Ferdinand tells Lenny to be quiet, Lenny says, "REALLY!". *Ungrateful Bastard: While interupting Ferdinand's dream, Lola betrays Ferdinand and dumps him. *Villain Song: "Bad to the Bone" *What An Idiot: When Sykes tells Ferdinand that he is secretly Noah's henchman, Ferdinand says this trope name about Noah. Funny *Noah's entire intro. *Thanks to Accidental Innuendo, Ferdinand befriends Lenny at the middle of the film. But Lino reforms after hearing Ferdinand say that Lenny is his friend. *Apparently, while trying to analyze Ferdinand's death, Ernie and Bernie realize their oil tank exploded due to Frankie's death. *When Ferdinand saves Lino from being punished by Noah, his shirt gets broken by Noah. *At the end of the film, while Noah's ready to do his evil gloating, Ferdinand and his friends take one of Noah's swords and Ferdiand draws it at Noah. After Noah stops gloating, he stabs Noah in the chest and he falls to his death.